Allen aan boord van Schip Randomn!
by Femmates
Summary: Veel Randomness met Slof en Pincet, gezet bij POTC omdat een blonde jack er regelmatig in voorkomt! Gewoon lezen, vooral als je melig bent!


**_- Allen aan boord van Schip Randomn! -_**

Slof: #roeleert een bal#

Pincet: #Rent weg van het enge gezicht van Slof#

Slof: #kijkt naar Pincet die al 2 kilometer ver is# ...dus...

Pincet: #Draait zich om, ziet de prachtige bal en begint terug te rennen#

Slof: #schopt de bal tegen Pincet's hoofd#

Pincet: #Valt op de grond maar grijpt de bal met zich mee, duikt in zee#(hah dat rijm)

Pincet: #Is helaas nog duizelig van de klap en verzuipt bijna#

Slof: Wat the HELL doet die zee hier? EN WAAROM BEN IK IN GODSNAAM OP EEN SCHIP AAN HET VOETBALLEN! IK KAN NIET VOETBALLEN!

Slof: #grijpt Pincet aan haar haar omhoog#

Pincet: We waren meegegaan met de Pearl(again)

(denkt Pincet dan)

Pincet: #Auw mijn prachtige haar!# (ahum ahum)

Slof: #trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog met haar vinger want ze kan het ander niet#

Pincet: Heb jij een betere verklaring?

Pincet: #Kijkt Blond#

Slof: Errrr... Norrington?

Pincet: Watte #Kijkt again blond#

Slof: Nee... Norry zit achter je...

Pincet: #Draait zich langzaam om#

Pincet: #Ziet een raar uitziende man#

Slof: #ziet het langzame gedraai# Iets sneller mag wel...

Slof: Nog verder

Pincet: #knuffelt de man#

Slof: Is doods bang geworden van al het geknuffel

Pincet: #Laat hem weer los en gooit een puddinkje naar Slof#

Slof: #Keilt een GIGA bord met spagetti naar Pincet#

Pincet: #Krijgt de Spagetti vol op haar hoofd#

Pincet: #Kijkt omhoog naar de klodders saus die langs haar gezicht kruipen#

Pincet: #Roept de hulp in van Jack#

Pincet: JACKIE!

#Jack beland op het schip#

Pincet: #Help me tegen de kwaadaardige slof!#

Slof: Jack... Je haar is blond...

Jack: o ja? NEEEEEEEEEEE

Slof: THIEHIEHIEHIEHIE!

Jack: I'M BLOND! O well that explains my walkin...

Slof: Jup

Slof: Dude...tte... waar's Pincet?

Pincet: Jack darling je moet me leren hoe je je haar zo krijgt!

Slof: DAAR!

Jack: #Trekt wenkbrauwen op# Familiegeheim...

Slof: Ik heb ook een familie geheim!

Pincet: #Interesseerd zich niet voor Slofs familiegeheim# SLOF HELP ME HET GEHEIM TE ONTCIJFEREN!

Slof: YES SIR...ette?

Jack: NOOIT ZEG IK HET!

Pincet: Plieeesssss?

Slof: #pakt een clown# WE SHALL TORTURE YOU UNTILL YOU SAY IT!

Jack: #Lach zich gek#Nooit zeg ik het!

Jack: Okej kap maar, stop, stop #Lach harder# ik zeg het ik zeg het !

Pincet: Zeg daaaaaaaaaaan!

Jack: Als Slof die enge Clown weghalt!

Slof: dat ging best wel... snel...

Jack: Okej, koop een pak blonderingsding van Schwarfzkopf en verf het dan

Slof: #rukt de papieren clown aan stukkies#

Pincet: #Rent naar de verscheurde Clown toe# Mijn geliefde!

Slof: A GATVERDAMME!

Pincet: #kijkt op van het aan elkaar plakken van de verscheurde Clown#

Pincet: Slof wat zie je bleek.. je begint een gelijkenis te tonen met DRACO!

Slof: O nee...

Pincet: #Knippert met haar ogen# DRACO! MIJN DRAKIE! #Laat Clown liggen en vliegt naar Slof!

Slof: RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! #Huppelt weg#

Pincet: #Kruipt erachter aan, weliswaar op haar armen, maar goed#

Slof: #kijkt raar naar Pincet# waarom kruip je zo?

Pincet: Probeer je in te halen, en er is me verteld dat dit het snelste werkt!

Pincet: #Gaat verwoed verder met kruipen#

Slof: #klimt in de mast#

Pincet: #Probeert verder te kruipen maar aangezien ze te blond is om te zien dat het ding recht staat, flikkert ze weer ervanaf#

Pincet: #Knippert met haar ogen en gaat zachtjes huilen#

Jack: #Komt verveeld aanzwalken# Oke wat isser nou weer

Pincet: #jankt harder#

Slof: #zit boven in de mast te hinneken als een paard#

Pincet: #Krijst# grijp haar!

#Vliegende Paarse Olifantjes komen aanfladderen#

Slof: O NEE! DE PAARSE OLIFANTJES! IK BEN VERDOOOEEEMMDD!

#Paarse Olifantjes zetten de aanval in#

#Stootten een slurfachtig geluid uit, teken dat je op moet passen#

Slof: NOOO! ATTACK!

#vage gele zeeKoeien komen aan zwemmen#

Pincet: #Zit haar nagels te vijlen#

Slof: #gaat naast Pincet zitten# Yo Dudette!

Pincet: #kijkt op en ziet de gele zeekoeien aanzwemmen# #Gilt en morst nagellak over haar gezicht, ze was haar oren bezig in te smeren#

Pincet: Haaaaaaaai Dudette!

Slof: Kan ik wat van die uber-ultra-hippe nagelak lene?

Pincet: Tuuuuuuurlijk!

#Geeft Nagellak#

Nagellak: #is een vies poepkleurtje#

Slof: UBER HIP VROUW!

Pincet: #Knipoogt dom# Dat dacht ik ook...

Pincet: #Kijkt weer naar spektakel tussen de roze olifantjes en de gele zeekoeien#

Slof: #kijkt zeeeeer blond# Waarom vechten ze?

Jack: Ehhh, dames?

Pincet: #Kijkt ook zeeeeeeer blond# Uhm.. was het niet omdat ze de onderbroeken van Beatrix hadden gejat, en ze ze proberen af te pakkebn van elkaar?

Slof: #negeert Jack# NATUURLIJK!

Pincet: Yeah, go olifantjes, go zeekoeien!

Pincet: #Negeert Jack ook#

Pincet: #Kijkt geinteresseerd hoe de roze olifantjes met hun slurf de gele zeekoeien aanvallen door ze te kietelen#

Jack: Uhh... DAMES! WE ZINKEN HIER!

Slof: Kijk nou!

Pincet: Wat! Iets interessants #Kijkt geinteresseerd#

Slof: #kijkt ook geinteresseerd hoe het water steeds dichterbij komt# Hip...

xMisz LinsZjJuhx+FanFicCs Rules zegt:

Pincet: #Ziet de zeekoeien van het schip afzwemmen en de olifantjes opstijgen#

Slof: #staat opeens in een hip zwart groen geel blauw rood roze zwempak#

Pincet: #Is bezig haar zwembandjes om te doen#

Slof: #klimt in het kraaien nest en duikt naar beneden# Ultra hip vrouw!

Pincet: #Kruipt voorzichtig van boord af#

Pincet: Brr dat water is koud!

Pincet: #Klimt weer op boord#

Jack: #staat in paniek heen en weer te hupsen# #blijkt NIET te kunnen zwemmen#

Pincet: #Kijkt even naar paniekerige Jack maar gaat dan verder met pootjebaden om aan het BRRRR water te wennen#

Pincet: #Is inmiddels nog nietaan het water gewend#

Slof: #Zit baantjes te trekken over de hele zee#

Pincet: #Zwemt achter Slof aan, en ziet Jack half verzuipen#

Slof: #Krijgt medelijden met Jack en trekt een zwembandje van Pincet af die best zelf kan zwemmen, en geeft hem aan arme Jack#

Jack: #Pakt Bandje dankbaar aan en doet hem om#

Pincet: Je doet het helemaal verkeerd! Hij hoort dáár! #Wijst op Jacks been#

Slof: Jaaaaaaaaa!

Jack: #Trekt wenkbrauwen op#

Slof: #Ziet bal voorbij drijven en grijpt hem#

Pincet: #Bekijkt sloom de bal en bedenkt zich dan dat ze die ook graag wil hebben en gooit haar andere zwembandje ook naar Jack#

Slof: #Heeft in de gaten dat Pincet zich zeer eigenaardig gedraagt en zwemt een aantal kilometer weg met de mooie, aantrekkelijke bal#

Pincet: #Zwemt erachteraan#

Jack: #Blijft achter maar als hij een haaienvin ziet, zwemt hij toch maar snel mee!#

Alledrie zwommen ze gelukkig aan land, maar kwamen de inboorlingen tegen en helaas werd Jack niet geaccepteert aangezien de groep uit uitgehongerde, vrouwelijke toeristen bestond die op dieet waren en helaas werd Jack opgegeten.

Slof en Pincet daarintegen joinden de groep voor even om ze vervolgens in een piranha bad te dumpen uit wraak voor de dood van Jack…

The End!**  
**


End file.
